The Dress
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Ghetsis puts N in a dress because he's a pervert. I guess. I mean come on, it's N in a dress. Do you really need to be more convinced to read something? Ohh it's got rape and incest too. That.. might be important to note. Another A  quality Ginny summary.


Boys in frilly things and Ghetsis being a pervert. I actually wrote a short fic for once. Someone requested crossdressing and I was hung over and thought I'd try to write a fic in one night and I did it because I'm fucking AWESOMEEEEEE

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As N laid silently on his father's bed, waiting, he could not help but shift uncomfortably. His father had left a pile of clothing in his playroom with a note demanding his presence at exactly ten o'clock that night in his bedchambers. He was to be wearing what was left so scrupulously folded, and as the young boy discovered what was soon expected of him, his stomach turned into knots.<p>

N had lifted a flowing, thin-strapped gown, a subtle pale blue that reminded him of the nearly-forgotten sky. Intricate beading sewn delicately into the bodice. Somewhat sheer cotton draped neatly at the waist. And, as he had so uncomfortably discovered while picking up the garment, a pair of lace panties that had been concealed with the folds of the dress.

As the teen slipped on said garments, he could not help but feel soothed. They were soft against his skin, the gown flowing effortlessly past his bony hips and stopped just at his knees. He knew they were not appropriate for his gender however (as he was reminded of when thinking of Anthea and Concordia), and began to doubt himself.

Now, lying against his father's silk sheets, the softness of the fabric did not seem as soothing as before.

Ghetsis said nothing as he stepped out of his bathroom, dressed in nothing but a robe. He eyed his son intently as he settled down next to him, running a cold, rough hand along the boy's chest. N felt a cheek against his as the man buried his face into his hair, inhaling deeply and sighing, his breath warm on the boy's ear.

"You look beautiful."

N was suddenly horrified and sat up, wanting nothing more than to be back in his room; he wanted no more of this terror, these chills, craving his carpet beneath his feet and his friends at his side while they colored on the walls, pink and orange and green and-

Blue. The color of his floor. The color of his woobat's fur. The color of this dress his father had forced on him.

The color of his flesh as those familiar fingers wrapped around his arm, tearing him back onto the bed.

"Do not test my patience, boy."

"I-I'm sorry, Ghetsis, I'm just... scared..."

"Now N, have I ever given you a reason to fear me?" As those violent hands worked their way through his hair while words were spoke so softly, panic only caused his blood to pump faster, and N attempted to build a mental wall around himself to shield him from the horrors.

The wall was quickly toppled as his father took a handful of his hair and forced the back of his against against the mahogany headboard, the sound of impact reverberating through the room as it shook, pain instantly overtaking the entirety of his skull.

N lay nearly limp, his mouth partially agape as Ghetsis brought a bloodied finger to the boy's mouth. He traced over his lips, taking care to follow every curve of flesh. The crimson liquid settled into the cracks and crevices, drying quickly and leaving him feeling parched.

"You look just like your mother."

Eager lips were pressed against latent ones, feverishly biting and pulling until they were compliantly opened. The copper tang of blood rested on both tongues as they met, kisses so rough, teeth were grinded and breathy moans were audible. N held back a whimper that caught in his throat as he felt Ghetsis's hands trace along the outline of his body and across his sunken stomach.

"Turn around. On your hands and knees."

N knew better than to not obey.

Limbs trembled as those familiar hands now traced up a pale thigh, lovingly caressing the skin of his clothed backside.

Lovingly. Was there even such a thing?

The thought was intercepted by the flutter of cool air as those panties were slowly pulled down to his knees, stretched awkwardly between his legs. N thought he heard his father shudder and sigh like he had before, the sound making him feel sick.

"Beautiful."

There was no time between those discordant syllables being uttered and a hand cupping the flesh of his ass, firmer and rougher now. N's father breathed out waveringly once more, sounding almost animalistic. The child bit his lip as he felt fingers glide over his smooth balls and begin pulling on his half-hard member.

As the boy felt a familiar hardness rub up and down the cleft of his bottom, a cry escaped his cracked lips, shaking harder in the anticipation of it all. His top half collapsed and N forced his face into the mattress to muffle his sobs as tears dribbled down his cheeks uncontrolled.

Ghetsis chuckled at his son's display of such obvious hopelessness.

"Are you going to scream like her, too, N?"

Before N could even process what had been said, the all too well-known feeling of being torn in half riddled his body to the core. As an unrestrained scream whistled from his lungs, the boy heard his father laugh.

"Just like your mother..." His voice was sickenly sweet and only made N sob harder.

It did not take long for the man to pound into him mercilessly, taking no care to progress at a more gracious pace. The grip returned at the tender area at the back of his head, forcing so much of his weight against the child that N's nose cracked and his breaths were smothered, leaving him to grip at his own primal desire to live.

N kicked and thrashed and flailed, the feeling of warm blood in his nose and the trapped air in his lungs sending him into a frenzy, the pain of the entire ordeal not even registering as he fought to live.

The vigor and sudden life of the young body under him brought Ghetsis a sort of sadistic pleasure that he relished until he was sure N was near unconsciousness. He yanked him by his hair off the mattress, smiling as his son gasped and coughed and choked.

As the pain returned and his breaths steadied, N returned to sobbing as blood and tears dripped down his chin. His desperation for mercy grew and his weak grip on the manners and rules he had been taught for so long were gone.

"Daddy, please!" he wailed, his voice hoarse and weak. "Please... no more...!"

The words spurred on his father's violent thrusts as he pushed deeper, harder than before, forcing the new-found air in the boy's lungs out in gasping, uncontrolled breaths.

After moments of torture that seemed like forever, the jabs became erratic. Ghetsis groaned deeply as he tore his son's hips towards his own during his climax, cherishing as much of N's body as he could manage during his release.

Ghetsis did not wait long before pulling out of the boy's body, leaving his knees to collapse to the bed without any support. With blood and tears still falling from his face, N reached for a sheet in which to cover himself up with. He felt exposed. Dirty. Humiliated. But as his weak hands latched onto the sheet, Ghetsis told them from him, pulling it to the floor and forbidding him from refuge.

As his father entered his bathroom, he looked back for one last glance of N's state. He grimaced as his emerald eyes met his own.

"I expect you to be gone by the time I am done with my bath."

Turning, he muttered one last time to himself.

"Just like your mother."

Ghetsis could not prevent a smile from curling up his face.


End file.
